Improvement and Independence
by Mind-Mage
Summary: Harry is getting rid of predujcies about dark and light and is going to train and become powerful. dark independent powerful harry. HOC HCho
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and the plot, so don't sue or I'll be pissed off and very depressed as well as skint._

**Author:**** Dark High Elf**

**Improvement and Independence.**

**Chapter One:**

Harry was contemplating another emotional year an even more painful year than normal, he had lost his Godfather to the 'Veil of Death' in the Ministry, Harry had froze when he saw his Godfather die he had did nothing, Harry knew there was nothing he could of done, but it didn't help any, he was still kicking himself for lowering himself to the level where he used the 'Cruciatus Curse' at Bellatrix, he still couldn't get his head round the fact that no-one had even questioned it's use by him never mind the 'Underage Magic' law.

Harry was still couldn't comprehend that his Godfather was gone for good, he had only known Sirius for a couple of years and that he didn't see him often, but it was the fact he was there when Harry needed him, the fact he would risk his life to get too a Floo to call him because he was concerned about him had always warmed him up inside, he had never had love, that he could remember, and Sirius gave him love because he truly wanted too, it almost had him depressed but he knew Sirius would never want him to brood, he would want Harry to go out and have fun, too remember him but not center his thoughts on it like he had.

Harry knew were the blame went too! It went to Snape first and foremost, that bastard didn't listen to Harry's warning and then went purposely slow to tell the 'Order,' next it was Voldemort, of course most of Harry's problems started with Voldemort, and Bellatrix for killing him in the first place, and last but certainly not least was Dumbledore, he had ignored Harry all year, he ordered Harry to learn Occlumency but never bothered to tell him why or the fact all his nightmares stemmed from his connection to Voldemort, not to mention that his visions got worse because of Snape.

Harry was starting to like the thought of killing Deatheaters, ever since he saw Cedric die he had thoughts and daydreams, of killing the bastards, he never really put any thought into it before because it was mainly Snape dieing by his wand in the dreams, he knew that most of the students at Hogwarts had the same dreams, he was a greasy bat after all, but over the last year and on the train from Hogwarts, his daydreams had started to evolve, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, Pettigrew, Crouch Jr, Avery, Macnair, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior and Nott Senior all the Deatheaters names he had heard at Voldemort's rebirth, he imagined there gruesome deaths, imaging how many families they had destroyed.

With these thoughts Harry decided that as far as he was concerned any one with a Dark Mark was to be exterminated like the vermin they are!

Harry then thought about his feelings, he had been horrified when he realized that he had used the unforgivable torture curse, but he decided he would leave the horror, grief and remorse till Voldemort was a rotting corpse, dead for good, he knew that war produced death and pain, and the more Deatheaters that stayed down in the dirt for good the safer everyone else would be.

He knew that he would have to delve into the Dark Side of magic, to even stand a chance at a well trained Deatheater never mind Voldemort, plus he would have to fight Auror's when the ministry decided that he was a dark wizard and no doubt Dumbledore and his quite manumissions would have him tied up in Azkaban till he was needed to kill the dark lord, turned into a martyr.

Ron and Hermione, his thoughts turned to them, they were little spy's for the light, little Wormtail's, he had suspected it since forth year when Ron had his little jealous spat, he had become friends again straight after the first task but he could see the hate in Ron's eyes, he knew that Hermione was a spy, she followed the rules so much that she had a nervous tick when ever they did something that was against the rules and when he had a vision the first thing she would say was 'Tell Dumbledore,' 'He'll know what to do,' it was frustrating, plus it really wasn't any wonder Dumbledore knew everything, Harry told Ron and Hermione nearly everything, so everything he told them Dumbledore always knew, that was one of the first indication's that they were sneaks.

Harry was thinking all he could about the signs that pointed to when his supposed best friend Ron, turned spy, he decided to start when he first met Ron and then work his way up, it only took a few minutes before Harry found the damning evidence, he couldn't believe that he didn't see it before, when Hagrid left him at the train station Hagrid made himself disappear pretty quickly without explaining the way to the train platform, so when harry was alone and waiting for someone to pop out of no where and show him the way, his prayers are answered when the Weasley family turn up, what harry realized was what Mrs Weasley had said "The place full of Muggle's of course, now Fred dear what is the platform…ok 9 3/4 it is," Harry couldn't believe that he had never noticed it before.

Molly Weasley took her children the only magical platform in the Train Station every single year to get the Hogwarts Express, not to mention that's were she went for her own trip to Hogwarts as a kid, she would know the place off by heart, what she had said was bait to get his attention so he would ask for directions, now that harry knew he couldn't believe he fell for it, so the Weasley's were apart of the plot to begin with, well as far as he knew Molly and Ron were.

From what he could work out, Hermione started spying on him after the troll incident in there first year, that's the only place he could think about her starting to spy on him that fit, not to mention that at the beginning Ron and Hermione hated each other the only other reason he could see for them to become friends outside of the troll incident on Halloween was the fact that they were both told to spy on him and be friends.

Harry sighed and started to breath deeply as his magic had started to react to his emotions, he took another deep breath the last thing he needed was Vernon going off on one for doing magic in the car, Harry shook his head to clear it of the anger inducing thoughts he had thinking, one thing was certain he need to focus on his plans for the summer.

Harry was quickly getting bored and irritated at the Dursley's, they were currently still in the car on the way to Privet Drive, his fat ass uncle was blabbering on about freaks and drills, all the while going through every shade of red possible, Harry thought that his uncle was a medical miracle, as he hadn't yet blown a blood vessel yet, his horse necked Aunt was sitting there listening to Vernon like he was the meaning of her pitifully boring existence, Dudley the whale that he was sitting there pushed up against the window trying to keep as far away from harry as possible, though it took some doing as he took up his chair and most of the middle seat as well, it seemed as though Dudley had taken the transition of baby whale to a fully adult elephant, Harry had to snort to hide his laughter.

As they pulled into 4 Privet Drive, Harry collected his thoughts and prepared himself for the strain of channeling his raw magic, one of the discoveries he made during his fifth year, it was useless really, well until he learned runes that is, but it was great way to intimidate the Dursley's.

He was planning to make a couple of demands from the Dursley's, but until he could use magic his demands would have to be small, because if his Uncle got mad he wouldn't be able to defend himself properly.

Harry was startled when the car lurched to a stop in the drive-way of 4 Privet Drive, Harry sighed dragged his trunk in the house, he purposely stomped up the stairs banging the trunk on the steps as he went, he dropped his trunk on the landing with a bang.

Harry took a deep breath and trudged down the stairs one at a time slowly, he could hear his Uncle's rowdy voice down stairs discussing boxing with Dudley as his Aunt banged around making a cup of tea, as he reached the kitchen he focused inward for his power, he got it ready to be called upon, he knew that he would be extremely fatigued after he threatened them, to draw raw power and holding it for long was really hard, he had only just got the hang of it and he had been practicing on and off for over six months, he quickly recalled his little speech, and he stepped into the kitchen.

"Vernon, Petunia, I want to talk, Now!" said Harry his voice rose loudly.

Vernon was sitting there his face shocked; it was main the audacity of the little bastard ordering him around that had him shocked, Vernon's face got rapidly red.

"Who do you think your talking to, you ungrateful little bastard, I'll show you!

Vernon stood up getting ready to charge the gaunt looking boy, only to see the boy's glowing green eyes, Harry had his hand raised pointing at Vernon his hand glowing white pulsating to his heart beat, Vernon's red face became a pale white colour, his huge frame shaking slightly, Vernon backed up to the wall, the other two Dursley's doing the same.

"Are you listening now…? Good, I won't put up with any of your shit this summer, as you can see I don't need a wand to do magic, I want you to leave me alone and in turn I will leave you alone, and to pre-warn you that I may leave and disappear for a few day's at a time, now leave me be!"

Harry walked up the stairs confidently no waver in his stride, once in his bedroom he collapsed to the floor breathing heavily, his thin frame shaking in exhaustion, he had never held raw power like that before, never mind holding it, he was quite proud of himself for it.

Harry dragged himself over to his bed, and collapsed, his head had hardly hit the pillow before he was lightly snoring.

Harry woke with a start he looked round blearily wondering were he was before the last two weeks came back driving a pang of depression into his mind, '_Sirius_' he thought, he shook his head violently, paying the prices a second later as his head started to throb.

"I'm not doing that again, aargh!" groaned Harry in pain.

Harry dragged himself up and stumbled to the toilet, after a shower he was feeling much better, but the only thing he planned to do today was his favorite pass time '_PLOTTING_' he thought, he needed to work out how he could get to London and Diagon Alley without getting caught and nobody noticing he left the house at all, it would be tricky first he had to find out the guard rotations and find out when would be the best time to escape.

Harry decided to draw out a time table and find out where the guards fit in, and see if the schedule is repeated so he could take advantage of it's repetitiveness to escape, Harry decided to write out a vague plan so he could work out a more detailed plan out later:

Find out who's guarding me and when.

Get a disguise to be unrecognizable.

Get to London.

Get to Gringott's.

See if there is anything old Dumbles has kept from me.

Go on a Shopping Spree in Diagon Alley.

Go to Knockturn Alley to get a new wand and trackers off old one, get books.

Go in to muggle London, muggle clothes and electronics

Get home without getting caught.

So that was what Harry did for a week, try and recognize his guards, when he couldn't see who it was he would go out in the front garden and sit about waiting for the more uptight guards to get sick of his being out in the open and of course he kept his fake depressed face on to fool the guards, on Monday was Mundungus Fletcher's watch, Harry decided to make good on his escape then as it would be easiest, Tuesday was Tonk's watch and then it was Hestia Jones watch on Wednesday with a few other non-powerful order members at night, so from Monday morning till Wednesday night, he had plenty of time to do most of what he wanted only problem now was leaving and arriving.

So at 8 o clock in the morning Harry was out the back door in his invisibility cloak skirting around Dung and around the corner to Mongolia crescent where he held out his wand to summon the knight bus while putting the cloak away as the bus arrived with a bang and the spotty face of Stan standing there.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus I'm Stan, the driver is Earn and…err Earn its Neville well come on then Neville where to then," Said Stan giving his well rehearsed speech.

Harry just shuck his head at seeing Stan was still there and doing the same thing as he was 3 years ago.

"Leaky Cauldron, please" Harry mumbled,

After around half an hour of a totally insane driving they arrived with a giant 'BANG' harry was still surprised they got there in one whole piece, Harry looked up at the shabby looking Leaky Cauldron, he sighed and raised the hood up from his cousins extremely large hoody, his Uncles dark tinted glasses on over the top of his own.

Harry quickly went through the pub not looking at any one nor answering the call from Tom the bar keeper for a drink as he made his way to the entrance of Diagon Alley, harry took a deep breath as he tapped the correct bricks on the grimy wall, and as the view of the still empty Alley came into view, he smiled and took his first step to his freedom and independence.

End of the Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or characters only the plots so don't sue or I'll be pissed off and very depressed as well as skint._

**Author: Dark High Elf**

**Improvement and Independence.**

**Chapter Two:**

Harry breathed in the old musty smell of morning in the old alley as he stepped out of the rusty arch, as he looked around he saw shops starting to open and the sound of people starting there early morning shopping, the sound of normality surrounded him as he strode purposely into the bank to make his inquires about the details of his account that he might not have been told about, as he stepped through the threshold he was met with the end of a very pointy looking spear and the unhappy ugly face of a goblin saying "show your face human!" (_Harry is still wearing a hooded top and the goblins are a little paranoid with the return of Voldemort._) Harry being very startled drew his wand at lightening speed and put it between the eyes of the very stupid goblin and said "don't startle people and you might live a little longer" while saying it he twisted the wand and the tip glowed a killing curse green an inch from the goblins nose and then he growled at the goblin and then stepped back, the goblin looked pretty startled and stepped back and bowed slightly as he recognized the muggle attire (purebloods would never where muggle clothes in wizarding company.) and then the goblin scuttled back into the guard station.

Harry walked over to one of the free Information Tellers and said sarcastically as he pulled back his hood showing his scar "I am Harry Potter and I want to know who my bank manager is, I want to know how much I own, if I am on my godfathers will and if in the last sixteen years has anyone took money out of my vault/s without my physical presence in the bank, I want to know and I want too know, NOW!" the goblin snarled and gnashed his teeth in shock and shouted "GRIPHOOK" a familiar looking goblin hurried over and the teller said "take Master Potter too his account officer and stay with him," as Harry strode down the hall his thoughts were in a whirlwind and Harry wasn't getting any calmer, his mood was showing as his powerful aura was swirling around him in a red and black hazy sphere of intoxicating power, that was really scaring the poor goblin that was in front of him, said goblin was practically sprinting ahead as Harry quietly strode on as he fumed, Griphook flew inside an office down the corridor and came out with another more older goblin, both stood there with a frightened awe on there faces as Harry came towards them, when Harry realized what was happening around him he calmed himself enough for his aura to dissipate, the two quickly got back there goblin charms **_(i.e. scowls and snarls)_** and when Harry was seated in the goblins office, the older goblin asked the million dollar question "what do you want, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at the older goblin and said "I want to know whether any of my money has been taken from my vault without me present and if I own any other vaults I am not yet aware of, and I want a full report on all my finances written and handed to me personally, without anyone knowing as well as blocking everyone apart from me to the vault/s!" both goblins looked at Harry like he was stupid and said "You mean know one has ever told you all the details of your financial accounts with us, Dumbledore is your magical guardian, at 11 years old you should have had regular meetings to learn about your finances, as well as getting tutored in basic law, the law of the wizards states that someone in your position should be taught these things by there magical guardian because they are the last heir/s of there family i.e. in your case it is the black and potter family, and you are the last heir of the blacks because Sirius Black your godfather stated in his will that you are his full heir and benefactor, though you should know this already because we sent a letter a week ago about the will reading tomorrow morning." When the goblin looked up from the paper work he was checking on while he talked to Harry as he heard a whoosh and a thump, he got a shock at what he saw and rocked back and fell off of his chair onto the floor behind him, when he looked back at Harry he saw the furious face of a seriously pissed off wizard and a swelling black and red pulsing aura of power that made the older goblins head spin, the other goblin wasn't faring as well, Griphook was already on the floor in a dead faint as he was standing right beside the powerful wizard as the aura exploded outwards.

The account manager got up and looked around and saw his colleague and he snapped his fingers at Griphook and he awoke up and appeared beside him and when he stood up they both looked at Harry with wariness, they could see he was way beyond pissed, and by just seeing the metal on the chair he was sitting on was twisting sinisterly into tiny spires, melting and changing shape and going back to its original shape and starting again, they could see him trying to calm himself down with difficulty, after 5 minutes of tense silence Harry was calm enough to talk again, Harry ground out dangerously "what else do I need to know about my vaults and how many do I actually have?"

The older goblin looked back at his sheets on the Potters and then looked at Harry warily and said while stepping back in apprehension "you have your mothers personal vault and your fathers as well as the Potter family vault and the Black family vault, as well as the personal vaults of Sirius Black as well as Sirius' mothers as well as your own trust fund vault, apart from your trust fund you have not personally taken any money out of your other vaults, but you have had a few large transactions from your family vault that had your signature and a co-signature of Dumbledore to access them earlier than your coming of age these vaults must have been kept from you by Dumbledore and the letter about the will reading of Sirius Black has probably been seized by Dumbledore before you could get it as well." The goblins stepped back again into the office wall when a skin tight aura appeared around Harry, but it looked like it was being forced down, the aura disappeared and the goblins let out a sigh of relief which didn't last long when they saw the face of thunder the crackling of raw power in his eyes and the distinct feeling that someone or something was going to be utterly and totally destroyed, it would have been hilarious the reactions of the goblins every time they said something that was likely to get him riled up, if it he wasn't feeling the urge to fry Dumbledore and the order, he would have been on his back with side pains from laughing so hard.

Harry grabbed his power forcefully and pushed it down he had work to do before Dumbledore found out he left, it wasn't like he cared if Dumbledore found out but he would be more likely to attack Dumbledore and get himself the label of "_dark-lord-in-the-making_" or something similar those narrow minded bigots at the press would say about him, Harry sighed and said "I never authorised anyone the use of my vaults or signed anything for the access of my family vaults, heck I didn't even know about the bloody vaults before today, apart from my trust vault how much is left of my vaults after my mother and father died that was not me personally taking the money out of them, exactly!" the older goblin looked over his sheets again and he paled slightly (**_the goblins go less green when they go pale_**) and looked back up fearfully and said "The amount taken is around about one million galleons or three million pounds sterling because there is three pound sterling, to a galleon" the goblins could see harrys eyes bulging and his aura wanting to escape but it settled down quickly and Harry asked another question he really needed answering "how much do I own in all my vaults, please."

Both goblins looked at a few sheets and did some calculations and said "around three and half million galleons in the Black family vault and the Potter family vault four million galleons and in the four personal vaults amounts too 2 million galleons and your trust fund has about 200,000 thousand galleons in it, and you have the properties from the Black family and the Potter family, as well as around sixty house-elf's as well as the exotic animal eggs in the potter family vault to use as familiars, not to mention the millions worth of gems and jewels and the precious metals and the armour, weapons and the books, you are very wealth person, Mr Potter you also have new names added to your normal name as well, your full name at the moment is "_Harrison James Black Evans Potter_," there is also a blood test that is only used after a weddings in pureblood families, the Potter family has never done a test but if we test you, you maybe a heir to a different family and have other vaults here as well." Harry looked pretty stunned and he said "could I have all the contents of every vault I have apart from my trust fund and have it put in a brand new vault with maximum security on it? Please, let's do that test than I can start my shopping spree."

The goblins seemed relived to get things going because harrys aura was enough to scare anyone into instant obedience, they walked up a long flight of stairs and they were stood in front of a thick reinforced silver and gold door inscribed with powerful goblin runes, the account manager brought a finger down the seam of the door and it silently swung open to reveal a massive golden room with silver runes on every wall with an extravagant silver pedestal with a giant marble bowl also heavily packed with goblin runes, with a viscous aluminous yellow liquid and a piece of black parchment hovering over the bowl with a slight purple glow surrounding the paper, they walked into the expansive room and walked quickly towards the bowl, the now excited Griphook said hurriedly "we have to cut you palm and you let your blood spill willingly onto the black parchment then the parchment lowers into the enchanted liquid, then it states your families you are the heir to, then the members of families you are apart of."

The account manager pressed a sharp blade to his palm and slit it open and his blood dropped and was soaked up by the parchment and disappeared, the purple glow slowly turned a blood red and then fully submerged into the bowl after a tense five minutes the yellow liquid turned a forest green then a solid glittery silver and then turned into a silver like mist then the black parchment slowly rose out of the mist as the paper left the mist completely, the mist turned back into the aluminous yellow liquid, the black paper had lost its glow, the parchment had silver chicken scratch righting on it written in Gobbledegook, Harry looked at the excited goblin, Griphook took the paper and quickly read the strange righting he looked quite shocked at the information and his jaw dropped open in shock it looked quite a funny sight happening to a goblin, the goblin started to read from the black parchment, it said

"_Harrison James Black Evans Potter_

_Heir of the Potters_

_Heir of the Blacks_

_Heir of the Evens_

_Heir of the Ripen Clan_

_And apart of no living families."_

The goblins looked at him there expressions were of pure fear and stepped back again this time there was no magical aura or glowing eyes or anything just a totally confused looking Harry, Harry looked really annoyed at the lack of explanation and said "well then who are the bloody Ripen clan and what does it have to do with me? And why the hell do you keep moving away from me like I am a plague? I am not going to bloody well bite you!" they looked even more terrified and jumped away from him at that comment, now Harry was pissed off, if there was one thing he hated more than Voldemort and the meddling bumblebee and the fried turkey club was people not giving him information about himself that he wanted too know or needed to know. His magic was still in a vice grip but it was straining him a lot, he felt the scar on his head flare with blinding pain as his magic surge through his scar trying to escape, the scar on his forehead glowed a deep golden colour.

Suddenly Harry felt foreign knowledge ingrain itself into his mind about dark arts spells and how to cast them, there was about three hundred spells downloaded to his brain and thirty dark potions and how to make them, take and administer them as well as the knowledge to speak French, German, Latin, Gobbledegook, Mermish and Draken languages, he felt dizzy with the information (**_gobbledegook is the goblin language, mermish is the language of mermaids and draken is the language of dragons_**.) he also had the information to write the languages and in the case of Draken language the power to make a new born baby dragon your familiar, he got this knowledge from Voldemort before his escaping magic destroyed the last of the mental link from him to Voldemort that he had since he was a little over one year old, it just collapsed and he received a very nice gift from him, Harry realised he had to keep the knowledge of what happened a secret, not to mention he'd get shot for shit if they knew he had learned some dark arts from good old Voldie, oh the irony, Harry realised that he was still in the room with the frightened goblins and sighed "_everything good must come to an end_" he said in his mind as he sent a piecing look at the goblins and let his aura slip out and said in a strong enticing voice "tell me all about the Ripen Clan, Now!"

The goblins looked a little wary but the account manager opened his mouth to speak but closed it and then opened it with more confidence and said "The Ripen Clan was a ancient Japanese Assassin Family that haven't been around since the founding of Gringotts, they were not even human, from what we could tell they were Vampric Elf's they were a cross between Dark Elves And Soul Vampires (**_There are three types of vampires, Soul, Demon and Slave vampire's, soul are normal humans with vampirism and the Demon Vampires are the blood hungry evil ones and the slaves are the soulless followers of the demons._**) there union was thought impossible because the children of vampires and elves would make the female explode and the turning of the Dark Elf would make the elf explode and the vampire would die of blood poisoning but some how they did it and they were the best of all elf's because of vampirism and best of vampires because they were day walkers because of elves and they could only die by getting there head chopped clean off, the elf's could live about a millennium and the vampires could live around 4 millennium if they survive that long, but the only reason a Vampric Elf die's is because they get there head chopped off other wise they have an eternal life."

Harry looked at them and said the first thing he could think of "What the fuck are you going on about, your a fruit cake, I think you have lost your mind vamps and elf's." he shook his head the information and the shock was to much and overloaded him and he passed out, the goblins looked shocked they tried there goblin version of a enervate to wake him, as he groggily got up he looked at them and asked a question they expected the first time "how comes I don't look like them then and how are they just coming back since the founding in me, now" the goblin looked at him and said "the Ripen Clan Made a hereditary enchantment in the blood that when they came in contact with a special stone it would active your blood and change you into a Vampric Elf it was very powerful blood magic, with magical strength, speed, stamina, sight, hearing, smell, taste and endurance you will have photogenic memory, total recall and easy understanding you will feel like a natural warrior an instinct if you will and assassins stealth, this is the information we received from the last of the Ripen Clan before they were wiped out, this information is not totally proven true yet, there isn't a vault here in Gringotts but we have the enchanted stone of the Ripen Leader in our care in the directors office if you wish to use it you must go there" Harry nodded and said "take me there and have my vaults into one vault with the best security inside the main chamber split it up into six rooms and in each room put one of the vaults inside so the contents of my vaults is split up with a note or sign to show which vault is which, also could you have it done by the time I am finished with the director and the enchanted stone please?"

The goblins nodded together and Griphook dashed off down a previously hidden passage way as the manager led him down a white marble hallway with a ceiling design of leafs with a golden shimmering glow on them, "_it's very beautiful_" Harry thought as they were entering what seemed like a lift after a quite one minute waiting the lift door opened to a brilliant golden and silver office with an ancient goblin sitting at a ornate wooden desk, the room was made of white marble with golden designs with silver runes of warding and old goblin war armour and weaponry on stands placed strategically around the room, there was a giant blood red stone glowing behind the desk above the ancient goblins head, the goblin was staring at Harry with an evaluating eye that made Harry feel naked somehow, after being observed for around about three minutes Harry started getting very annoyed and his magic started to pulse in sink with his heartbeat and some of his aura started to show the accountant decided his health was in danger being so close so he quickly darted to the side of the room, the director seemed shocked at the goblin running away he was about to say something when Harry snapped and said in a very rude tone "now that you finished looking at me, can I use the damn glowing stone now, I have a lot to do today and you are not helping!"

The ancient goblin looked confused for a moment then his large eyes widened and he spun around with a lot of strength and grace for the older goblin, the goblin stared at the stone then started talking in rapid Gobbledegook, What surprised Harry the most was that he under stood what was being said "**_Gilflap_** (**_The account managers name._**) **_Act as translator for Potter, The stone is glowing it hasn't done that for centuries, He must be a Ripen have him touch the stone" _**Harry looked shocked before he got back his new attitude and said in perfect Gobbledegook "**_I can understand you, you could at least find out if I knew your language, now I will touch the stone, anything too help against Voldemort has to be useful!" _**Harry strode too the stone as he got closer the red glow got stronger, his finger touched the cold stone and pain ripped through his entire being he let out a bloodcurdling scream that was so loud the silencing wards around the room shimmered violently into visibility after a minute of assault the silencing wards shattered."

In the entrance hall of Gringotts a tall red headed man named Bill Weasley of the same brood that Ron the lying backstabber came from looked up from a argument with a young goblin teller as a scream tore through the building, every goblin looked toward the tower of the director, bill turned around asked the goblin nearest him "where's that scream coming from? And what's happening up there?" as he finished the scream died down and silence rained and was broken by young families and women running out of the bank with there children In mortal fear, the goblin answered him nonchalantly "It came from the directors office and it was not a goblin or human scream and I can't say what it was but I feel sorry for anyone who gets on its bad side now." Bill looked at the goblin and he knew he was getting less information then the goblin knew, he sighed and left for the orders headquarters by the floo access in Gringotts.

There was a inner circle meeting of the order taking place when bill fell through the door, as he came in he straightened himself up as Dumbledore asked "what is it bill we are in a important meeting here?" bill internally scowled at Dumbledore and brought up a strong Occlumency shield around his mind he really hated the way the old manipulative fool treated Harry but he was under a secrecy charm so he could do nothing to help harry or tell him anything, bill took a deep breath and said "there was an incident in the bank today, there was a loud thing in the directors office which screamed in such pain or fury that the rune silencing wards shattered and everyone in the bank heard it, I asked a goblin what had happened and he said that it wasn't a goblin or human scream but that its enemies should run, the goblins seemed afraid but nonchalant like they knew who it was and what it was but weren't saying what it was, but they clearly said if it goes to the dark side the light side should be scared and vice versa."

Dumbledore looked a little bit miffed someone or something was tipping the balance dangerously and he wasn't happy about it because that meant he wasn't in control or in full power he sighed angrily and said "bill get back to the bank and make a goblin talk, I want to know who it is and how to get to him." As bill stormed out with his orders, he heard Dumbledore ask the group about how to keep Harry isolated from people and kept under control at school, it really made his blood boil, and he shouted out "**Gringotts**"as he through floo powder on the fire and jumped in.

As Harry came around he had a thumping headache he could feel his nerve endings on fire, he could feel the change in his magic and he could feel his aura swirling around him it was a hell of a lot more powerful than before the transformation, he could feel his blood flowing and pulsing with power around his body and he could also feel two other presences in the room with him, he pushed himself off the floor forcefully and onto his feet and down into a defensive crouch with gracefulness he didn't know he had, he saw the accountant and the director looking at him in slight shock, Harry shook his head to clear it and said "could I have a full length mirror please? I want to see myself." The goblins nodded and the director snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared, as Harry looked into the mirror his jaw dropped down in surprise at what he could see, he turned around and said "could I please have some privacy please I will call you when I am finished" the director and the other goblin left in a hurry, Harry stripped off his now too small clothes to get a proper look at himself, once he was naked he took a good look at his golden tanned skin that rippled and flowed along his muscled body, "_I even have a eight Pac" _he thought, he was around six foot five inches, with long black billowing Hair, his eyes were deep dark green emerald's that had cat like slits as pupils, he had metal like dragon scales from the base of his skull to his lower back, though the scales didn't restrict his movements any, his incisor teeth were long and sharp and the rest of his teeth were sharpened into points, his physical strength was enormous he could lift the mirror with his finger and thumb, his cheek bones were higher and more defined, his ears are also tapered back into points like an Elf's, and his fingers were more pointed and longer, but the most weird thing was he felt ageless which he was but the feeling was disconcerting.

Harry concentrated on his magic inside of him and on around him then forced his magic quite painfully into conjuring some jeans and a shirt onto him as well as socks and shoes, then he called back in the two goblins, "Director please come back in I have a couple of questions" the goblins entered and they sat down warily behind the desk and Harry sat in front of him and started his interrogation "has my money been moved yet" the accountant said with a stutter in his voice "y-y-e-es-yes," Harry looked amused by the stuttering but asked another question "is there a way to access my money without any need to go down to the vault" the goblins thought for a second before saying "there is a muggle credit card that allows you to use it at ATM's to get money as well as a weightless and a never-full bag that is a direct link to the vault all you need to do is state how much you need then the bag fills it self with the amount needed, it will only work for the owner and it will materialize from anywhere to your hand with a thought so burglars or thief's will not be able to use it." Harry thought about it then said "I will take both of the options, please, I also want you to stage a break in of some sort, make it look like all my vaults are broken into and my money stolen then I will fake my death by suicide and rise anew as who I am now and I will have my money and my life to myself" he said this giving them a look that gave no choice in the mater, he smiled at them showing his fangs at them for extra measure they paled instantly and leaned away from him then the accountant started to ramble "Of course, we will help you if we can, a break in and a suicide we can do, anything! We will help you, what do you want your new name to be as you will be classed as a pureblood you know? And purebloods needs a proper name because they have a higher status in today's society" Harry thought it was funny as hell the way the goblins acted towards him, his personality seem to have changed as well because the thought of eviscerating Draco Malfoy with a spoon sounded quite fun, Harry had a lusting for blood and fighting since the transformation.

Harry had been wanting a better name he had been thinking of new names for a while and he was thinking of _Rahkesh Ripen DarkMoor as _he said it in his head the more he liked it so he said as much "I like the name _Rahkesh Ripen DarkMoor," _the goblins nodded in agreement they seemed happy Harry wasn't biting them, they spent 15 minutes going over a few vault details before Harry got up and asked them "can you have as much of the plans and details for the break in and my suicide by six tonight when I will return, I need to die as soon as possible for this to work."

Harry had been given a special pendant and his money bag as well as his credit card as he left the white building by a side door because the goblins mentioned that Bill Weasley was trying to get more information about the scream during harrys transformation, the pendent was enchanted to hid his ears, teeth and it lightened his eye colour, the pendent even blocked mad eye's magical eye, Harry just realised that with his link to Voldemort gone his scar had disappeared as well, with high spirits Harry slowly walked down the stairs of Gringotts as he took in the bustling alley before him with a calculating eye as he strode forward to the nearest shop.

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Notes:**

**Dark Angel**

Dark Angels are not really angels and are not even necessarily dark; they were simply named that because they are a cross between vampires and elf's because vampires used to be called darkness and elf's called angels i.e. dark angel. However the dark angel is normally around six feet, two inches tall and has muscles that ripple across their body. They look extremely lean and athletic. Their face also seems to harden; the cheekbones moving higher; the nose straightening and their ears are also tapered back in a distinctly elfin fashion. Their hands also extend, with both their fingers tapering into claws. Their toenails are also clawed however. A dark angel's mouth is filled with razor-sharp fangs; however the most interesting aspect is that their spine has a metal-like covering. It stretches from the base of their skull to their lower back, it seems to be made of plate-like curved scales, and however they do not restrict the dark angels' movement at all there is another aspect you won't find out till later on in the book but its to do with the metal scales though. Dark Angles are 45 times stronger than a normal human or wizard is and they are immune to all diseases, poison and even age.


End file.
